


Cheap

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Speaker (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, First Impressions, First Meetings, Other, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: You should know better than this, right?A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.
Relationships: Speaker/Aurora "Rory" Kane, Speaker/Roderick "Rory" Kane





	Cheap

**Author's Note:**

> For [starkhavn](https://starkhavn.tumblr.com) on tumblr.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> I haven’t written a lot of Rory because I feel they are the character I understand the least, but I hope that changes. Here’s some first-impression-y type nonsense for you ^_^

At the first words out of this person’s mouth, the first words that pop into your mind are, _cheap_ , followed by, _danger._ There have been far too many weirdos at motels in the middle of nowhere like this who use stale lines like that to try and get your attention–and never for a reason you’re exactly okay with–for you _not_ to be a little on edge.

But it doesn’t stop there, and the more you listen to this person stumble their way through what you _think_ is supposed to eventually be a regular greeting, the harder it is not to notice how earnest the eyes that go with it are. How their color is warm, not sharp and predatory, though you can’t tell exactly what it is with the lobby’s backlighting through the doorway.

Maybe it’s a stupid idea to let your guard down like this, but it’s hard to hear the warning bells in your head over the sound of that smile.


End file.
